


the ouroboros cycle

by saintpyrite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: Logan and Janus keep going round in circles.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	the ouroboros cycle

It was a perpetual cycle the two were stuck in.

Janus would stand there and weave lies as if they were truth, orchestrating the room like the conductor he was and in return, Logan would challenge him with sharp words and knowledge he’d accumulated over the years. They would go back and forth, losing themselves in a senseless battle of wits and Logan would  _ thrive, _ drawn into this sense of déjà vu of a man biting into the fruit offered by a snake in a garden.

They would continue this war of words long after the conundrum that had presented itself was resolved, moving from the eyes of the others to the privacy of one of their rooms. More often than not, they ended up in the viper’s pit where Janus would lure him in with a  _ friendly _ game of chess. They would discuss philosophy, they would debate politics and talk about science. They would move onto other topics, deep-cutting and cruel.

They knew more about one another than any other side and so, the cycle began. An ouroboros, the snake that would devour its own tail to satiate it’s own hunger and sometimes, Logan couldn’t figure out if he was the snake or if Janus was. 

All he knew was that the snake had tempted him, knowledge at his fingertips and on the tip of that silver tongue. Logan allowed himself to be tempted though, when he could have left at any point in time. He was the cause of his own downfall and yet, he kept going back again and again and again. 

And for all the talking they did, Logan nor Janus ever brought up what had become of them. Instead, their eyes would meet and it’d escalate. Conversation became an argument, an argument would become a fight and that would become all teeth, deep kisses and bruises that Logan found he couldn’t bring himself to let go. No, they didn’t speak of what they were or what they could be. Talking wasn’t their way of communicating, even though they both knew that their methods were unorthodox and for the most part, unhealthy. 

Logan would keep going back though when Janus pushed too far or Logan cut too deep, an aggressive shove would become gentle and fleeting, hands desperate to roam and memorise the way Janus’ skin became scales, what parts of his body would draw out the most melodic of sounds. 

Of course, Janus would offer himself and taunt him with affection as Logan buried himself in the man, nothing but empty words from a snake that cut deeper than anything else ever had and so, Logan took what he was offered and let it consume him. 

Logan couldn’t be sure if it was comfort or curiosity or some sadistic hunger burning inside of him that kept him coming back. Maybe it was knowledge, the intimacy of studying and  _ knowing _ Janus. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was a balance of both of them knowing the other on the rawest and most intimate level, knowing they could love one another and break each other like no-one else.

And Janus knew to break Logan was to make him believe in his lies, break down all rationality and force him to submit. Their time together made it easy for Logan to know when others were lying now, he'd learnt from the only side that could lie with the mastery of a performer and that meant he knew when Janus was lying too. 

Even now, Logan could hear the sweet white lies on the end of the snake's tongue and by god, he wanted to believe them. 

"I  _ hate  _ when you get rough like this," Janus hissed out, his head hitting the back of the nearest wall. "You could stand to be more of a tender lover, Logan." 

Logan took both of the other's wrists, pinning them up high above his head before going back for another kiss, seeking that sick and twisted intimacy the two of them shared. 

Tongue and teeth, dragging across reddened lips and feeling hips press up against his own in an effort to seek out warmth and friction. He had that  _ smirk, _ the one that made Logan’s insides twist and his heart yearn for what they could be if they'd only talk but he wasn't about to make that first move, he couldn't allow Janus to hold that over him. 

"You're growing needy and reckless, Janus," Logan breathed out against the other side's exposed neck, "Did you miss me so badly that you had to dismiss everything I had to say?" 

"I would  _ never _ miss you," Janus says this as if it's set in stone but the way he arches under Logan proves otherwise. "You're  _ replaceable _ ." 

It's not true in the grand scheme of things. Janus could not engage one of the others this way and expect the same fight, the same cutting words and emotional distance that he gets from Logan. 

"Falsehood," Logan manages before he's chasing Janus down for a second kiss, the thought of being replaced laying heavy on his chest. His hands leave Janus' wrists to roam his body instead, knowing every inch of skin underneath these dark clothes. 

"I'd  _ never _ lie to you," Janus laughed, hands pulling in Logan’s hair and his face wonderfully flustered. He looks beautiful this way, slowly coming undone with that damn smirk on his face that pulls Logan in time and time again. 

"Falsehood."

He presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth, hands busying themselves with the cloak then his shirt. Janus stops him, one hand over his own and the other cradling Logan’s cheek. He looks vulnerable and for a moment, Logan wants to be vulnerable too. He wants a bite out of the forbidden fruit they've denied themselves, a taste of Eden. 

"I love you, Logan." 

" _ Falsehood _ ," Logan mumbled into the crook of Janus' neck. Janus wasn't the only one who could lie, "Don't say that." 

There was a silence, blood thundering through Logan being the only thing he could hear. 

"My room," Janus mumbled, taking Logan’s hand and like that, the two of them disappeared into the lying side's room. 

Repeating the cycle all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just like being mean to characters rather than letting them be happy. 
> 
> I'm taking a few vignette requests over on my tumblr, SaintPyrite.


End file.
